Peg's goodbye present
by blazergod200
Summary: warning not for kids read the story with your own intention
1. Chapter 1

table style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium; background-color: #fffbf0;" border="0" width="100%" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr  
td colspan="2"strongDisclaimer:/strong I do not own Goof Troop, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this /  
table style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" border="0" width="100%" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0"  
tbody  
tr  
tdPeg s Goodbye Presentbr /br / Oh, yeah. That s it. br /br /Max sits in a chair in front of his window, staring out across the way into Pete s house. Or more exactly, Pete s bedroom, where Peg is undressing from a hard day of work. She takes off her pink sweater to reveal a white lingerie bra holding back her massive love melons. Max sits with one hand holding his binoculars, and another one reaching into his /br / Oh, baby. That s what I like. He says, stroking his manhood inside of his pants. Peg goes on to pulling down her pants, revealing her huge, luscious round ass in a white thong. She goes on to take off her bra, as Max continues to gaze at her beauty. This is it. I m finally gonna see it. br /br /Suddenly, the sound of loud crashing and crazy screams fill the house, causing Max to stumble out of the chair and fall to the ground, bringing half of the room with him to the floor. He sits up and looks at his door and /br / Looks like Dad s home. He says as he stands up and pulls up his pants. He lets the shade down so that no one can peek into his room, and goes downstairs. When he reaches the bottom, he cuts across the Living Room and into the kitchen to see his father, Goofy, welling up in /br / Dad, what s wrong? Max asks. They cancel your favorite show again? br /br /Goofy lifts his head up and looks at his son. Max remember that good job I got a month ago? Max nods his head yes. Well, they re they re THEY RE RELOCATING ME! br /br /He breaks down into tears again, as Max just stands their, shocked. He can t believe what his father just said. But they can t. Max says. They have their home based here. And I m in my senior year of High School. This can t happen! br /br / Apparently it can. Goofy says. We re gonna have to leave all of our friends. Oh, this is gonna tear Pete s heart apart. br /br / Yeah, I m sure he ll be devastated. Max says under his breath, with a hint of sarcasm. As Max got older, he started to notice how Pete treated his Dad, and no longer felt him as a friend. Although he was still good buddies with Pete s son, P. /br /Goofy stands up and wipes the tears from his eyes. No. Now s not the time to be sad. This is a new beginning. I m gonna go get started on my packing. From what I heard, we ll be going to some great foreign land. Some place called Siberia. br /br /As Goofy passes his son and climbs up the stairs, Max stands there with his eyes shot wide open his jaw on the ground. Siberia? He says to himself. I m leaving the comfort of Spoonerville for Siberia? This this isn t fair. He falls to his knees on the kitchen floor, feeling his life is completely /br /The Next Day br /br /Max stands out in front of his house. His mood hasn t changed since last night, he still feels lousy and sad. Beside him stands P.J, who feels just like him since Max told him the /br / This sucks. P.J. /br / Yeah. Max agrees. So, has your Dad heard the news? br /br /Max gets his answer when he looks over at P.J. house, and sees Pete Tap Dancing on the coffee table wearing a Top Hat and carrying a Cane. Does that answer your question? P.J. /br / PETE! GET DOWN OFF THE TABLE! Both boys turn to the house and see P.J. s mom, Peg, yelling at Pete, who quickly climbs off the table. She has the voice of a Drill Sergeant when she s angry, but the demeanor body of an angel when you re on her good /br / Mom s a little torn up about it. P.J. says. She liked having friends living right across from her. br /br / Yeah, now we gotta move to Siberia. Max says. I haven t even left my mark here in Spoonerville. No one will remember me or anything I did. He sighs, feeling that he will be forgotten here. But a moment later, his frown turns into a smile; a smile that P.J. doesn t /br / Wait, Max, he says. Whatever you re thinking br /br / I m thinking that I m about to go down in Spoonerville history. Max says. Get all of the nerds from school that you can, and meet me down at the Lumberyard. I just had a hell of an idea. br /br /2 Hours Later br /br /A giant ramp is set up across the street facing the front of the school. Behind the school, dozens of kids are holding a giant trampoline, ready to catch anyone that falls. At the top of the ramp, Max stands with his Skateboard and helmet, ready to make history. He puts his helmet on when suddenly, he sees P.J. climbing up to join /br / NO! Max! Don t do it. He says. It s not worth it. br /br / Yes it is, Peej. Max says. I m not gonna be forgotten by Spoonerville. From this day forward, they ll know me as Maximum Goof. The kid who jumped over Spoonerville High. br /br /With that, Max climbs on his skateboard and pushes forward. He barrels down the ramp, his speed increasing with every second. This is it! I m gonna do it! he says. He reaches the bottom and shoots off the ramp like a rocket, flying into the air. He grabs his board and spins in the air, showing off for the kids watching. But his show ends when he notices that he s falling too soon. Oh no, I m not gonna clear the school! br /br /He comes crashing down on the roof of the school, missing clearing it by a few feet. He keeps going and falls off the school roof, crashing through the branches of a nearby tree before hitting the ground. There s a long silence, as the kids gather around /br / Whoa THAT WAS COOL! One kid yells. And that sets off cheering and chants from the crowd. P.J. rushes over to see if Max is OK, fighting his way through the chanting teens. But the chanting stops once a familiar voice is /br / OH MY GOD, MAX! br /br /The crowd disperses as Peg runs up to P.J. Max. Mom, what re you doing here? P.J. /br / I was passing by when I saw what happened? She says. What was Max thinking? Quick, P.J. Help me get him to the Van. They both pick him up and carry him over to Peg s Mini-Van, placing him in the backseat. Max starts to lose consciousness, and the last image he sees is Peg s /br / Am am I in heaven? He asks. Peg just smiles and buckles him in his seat. P.J. jumps in on the passenger side as Peg s climbs in the drivers seat and takes them /br /Later that Night br /br /Max sits at the table in Peg s kitchen, holding a bag of ice on his head. He has a solemn look on his face, as Peg walks over and slides him a glass of milk. The entire house is dimly lit, and it seems no one is there but /br / So, you tried to skateboard over the school to make yourself famous. Peg /br / Yeah, I know. It was stupid. Max /br / Not really. Peg says. There s nothing wrong with trying to be remembered. You just went about it the wrong way. br /br / Yeah where s PJ? Max /br / He s off chaperoning Pistol s sleepover with friends. She /br / And Mr. Pete? Max also /br / Working late at that lousy Car Dealership. She says. So it s you me alone here until you father can pick you up. br /br /Max s face turns a little red. He s dreamed of moments like this, but never thought that they would happen. He s happy, but it fades once he remembers he has to move. Until tomorrow, then we move. He /br /Peg puts her hand on his shoulder. Oh yeah. Heard about the move to Siberia. I m so sorry, Max. br /br / Just think of the things I m gonna miss out on. Max says. No more hanging at the movies. No more days at the Skate Park br /br / No more spying on me through your bedroom window? Peg interrupts, saying it with a sly smirk on her face. Max freezes as his heart jumps into his throat. He begins to panic, almost to the point of /br / Uh I don t know what you re talking about, Mrs. P. Max says in his defense. Peg takes her hand off of his shoulder and holds his /br / I ve seen you with your binoculars, Max. She says. It s OK. I m flattered. br /br /Max looks up at her in shock. You are? br /br / With Pete spending all of his time either with the Car Dealership or trying to make Goofy look foolish, I m glad someone still finds me attractive. She tells /br / You are attractive, Mrs. P. Max tells her. I mean, I d marry you if I was old enough. br /br /Peg is touched by what Max has just said. Aw, thank you, Max. That was sweet. She looks into his eyes and can see the love he has for her. She also sees a bit of sadness there, as he knows that this might be the last time he sees her tonight. Acting on instinct, she leans in and presses her lips against his. Max is taken off guard, but quickly comes to enjoy this moment. After a minute that seems like forever, she pulls back from her /br / I m sorry, Max. She says. That was sudden of me, and I should ve never br /br /She doesn t get the chance to finish, as Max lunges forward and kisses her, more passionately than she did him. Peg is surprised to see this from Max, since she usually knows him as the shy type. She becomes turned on by the kiss, and takes her arm and pushes everything off of it. She takes Max and places him on the table, still holding the kiss. Max probes his tongue inside of Peg s mouth, causing Peg to pull back /br / Max! Are are you sure you wanna do this? Peg asks him. Max nods his head. Still feeling aroused, and remembering how Pete has ignored her lately, she decides to throw caution to the wind. She leans down and kisses him once more, this time she plunges her tongue into his mouth. Max reaches over and grabs her sweater, lifting it up enough to reveal her bare, massive breasts. Peg breaks the kiss, and pushes her luscious rack right in his face, smiling at /br / Go ahead, I want you to. She says. Without hesitation, he puts his mouth on her breasts and begins to suck on her nipple. She lets out a soft moan, not having felt this sensation in a long time. She reaches down in Max s shorts and pulls out his hardening Cock, stroking the shaft gently in her palm. Max shivers a little, not use to having his member stroked by anyone else. He unknowingly bites down on Peg s /br / OOH! She yells, feeling his teeth on her. Max quickly stops and looks up at /br / I m sorry, Mrs. P. He says. I didn t mean br /br /She calms him by putting her hand gently on his head. It s OK, Max. I like it a little rough. br /br /He smiles, before going back to suckling her large round tits. Peg starts to take off her tight pants, then she pulls down her white thong giving a clear view of her succulent pussy. She brings her leg over and straddles him on the table, but doesn t insert his Cock into her yet. She lets it rub against the crack of her ass, which turns them both on even more. Max continues to suck on one breast, as he caresses the other in his hand. Peg starts to breath hard, and her pussy becomes moister with her juices with each motion of his rod against her ass. She s finally had enough as she rises up, removing her breast from his mouth, creating a popping /br / OK, Max, enough foreplay. She tells him. It s time to give you your going away present. br /br / My present? he /br / Yes. I m going to make sure you leave here a man. She says seductively, as she raises herself over his manhood. She guides herself onto his rod, cooing gently as she does. Max moans loudly, as he finally feels what it s like to be inside of a real woman. Peg takes it easy, moving around slowly so to not bring Max to the edge too soon. So, how do you like your present, Max? She asks, knowing the /br / This is the best present ever he says, barely able to get the words out. His eyes almost roll into the back of his head, as he feels her warmness surrounding him. He grabs her thighs and holds on to them tightly, as she slowly starts to bounce up down. The table begins to rock shake from the force, as Peg s breasts bounce hypnotically up down, almost like a yo-yo being played with. Max s eyes are fixed on her enormous Funbags, and it doesn t help that he s almost ready to /br / Mrs. P I m think I m gonna br /br /At that moment, a thought runs through Peg s mind that makes her stop her motion. I can t let him cum on the table. She thinks. There might be stains left. Or worse, the entire table might break. And I don t wanna explain this to that dumbo Pete. Coming to a conclusion, she takes herself off of his Cock and climbs off of the table. Max has a look of worry on his /br / Mrs. P? Did I do something wrong? He /br / Oh, of course not, Max. She says lovingly. I just thought of a better way of doing this. With that, she slowly bends over, resting her breasts against the cold counter, and sticking her inviting ass out for Max to take /br / Awesome! he says as he climbs off the table and approaches her. He guides his Cock back inside of her love walls and gently pushes in out of her. Peg bites her lips, loving the feeling of having a Cock inside of her /br / Oh yes. That s it! She says. Don t be afraid, Max. Push it in as deep as you can. He follows orders, and thrusts himself deep within her. Peg puts her head down on the counter and clenches her hands into fists. Yes! That s it, Max! Fuck me! He slams into her again again, drunk off of the feeling of fucking her pussy. As he continues to drill her, he feels himself about to /br / Mrs. P She already knows what he s about to /br / Pull out and spray it on me, Max. She tells him. Spray it all over my ass. br /br /Not wasting time, he does exactly that, pulling out and releasing his load all over her ass. His meat begins to go limp, as he stands there trying to catch his breath. Peg relishes the moment. It s been so long since Pete has even touched her, and with Max leaving, she wants to enjoy it as long as she can. Suddenly, the two can hear a car pulling up in the driveway. Peg s eyes widen to the size of dinner /br / PETE! br /br /She stands up and starts to get dressed, as Max straightens himself out and picks up the stuff that Peg knocked off the table onto the floor, trying to make the Kitchen look normal again. Once everything is settled, they both head out the front door. They see Pete stepping out of his Luxury Sedan, with a crooked grin on his face. On the street, 3 Moving Trucks with dozens of movers ready for action. This only makes Max miserable again, as he remembers that he has to leave. Peg, infuriated, walks up to /br / What do you think you re doing, Mister? She asks, /br / What? I m just helping the Goof get a jumpstart on his move. He says, trying to sound innocent. He then turns his attention to the movers. THAT S THE HOUSE, BOYS! He yells to them. LEAVE NOTHING BEHIND! He turns away and laughs, feeling triumphant after all these years. But the feeling fades as he hears a familiar voice yelling from down the /br / YIPPEE! YAHOO! WHOOPIEE! He turns back around to see Goofy jumping cheering towards /br / What s going on, Dad? Max /br / Well, my Boss just told me at work that I can t be moved. Something about astronomical calamity if we move to Siberia. Goofy says. So, he s given me a permanent spot right here in Spoonerville! br /br /Pete s jaw drops as a look of pure horror fills his face. B-b-b-b but that means br /br / Yep! Goofy says, interrupting Pete. Me and Max will be staying in Spoonerville FOREVER! br /br /Max s eyes light up, and he jumps up for joy upon hearing the news. Goofy begins to dance (which will only be described as horrific ), as Pete slowly begins to break /br / No NO NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He falls to his knees, bawling in tears. Max just looks on, with a jovial look on his face. He then feels someone putting a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see that it s /br / Looks like we ll have more time for practice. She says, winking at him. Max just smiles at her, then joins in with his father dancing. Pete is lying on the ground in the fetal position, screaming No over over, as he realizes that now he ll never get rid of Goofy./td  
/tr  
tr  
td /td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Goof Troop, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

Peg s Revenge

It s 8 in the morning, and Peg has just woken from her slumber. She removes the sheet from her to show a see-thru nightshirt that shows every inch of her voluptuous body. She rolls out of bed and sits on the edge of it. Her thoughts wander, to a time where she was with Max. It s been a few months since that night, when Max thought he would move away forever, and decided to go all the way with Peg.

You sure knew how to treat me, Max. She sighs.

She still has dreams of that night. It was the best sex she had since her wild college days. It almost makes her want to grab her vibrator and go to work right then & there. But she s quickly reminded that she s not alone in the house, when she hears her husband.

PEEEEEJAYYYYYY! Yells Pete. What did I tell you about watching cartoons on my Big Screen?

She groans in disapproval. My loving husband, everyone. She says to herself, before standing up off her bed. She grabs her robe off of the door and heads out of the room. The first thing she sees when she gets out into the hallway is Pistol chasing down the family dog, Chainsaw, for another game of Tea Party. As she walks down her stairs, she sees Pete fully dressed, rushing through the house.

Hi Peg! Bye Peg! Can t Talk! No time for Breakfast! Gotta go to work! He says in a rush. Peg leans towards him and puckers her lips, expecting a goodbye kiss. She s left hanging as Pete speeds right past, slamming the door shut behind him.

Bye, Pete. She says, knowing he doesn t hear her. Feeling dejected, she walks over to the kitchen and begins to make herself a cup of coffee. As she fixes her cup, P.J. comes storming down the stairs and out of the door.

Bye Mom! Love you! Going to hang out with Max! See ya! He says before leaving. She just shakes her head as she pours herself a cup.

Just like his father. She says. At least he says he still loves me. With that, she takes her cup and walks into the living room. Pistol speeds past her out the door, still chasing Chainsaw. She has the house to herself. She plops herself down on the couch and grabs the remote to Pete s big screen TV, aiming it at it.

He loves you, Peg. He just doesn t say it as much. She tells herself. You re the perfect woman. He ll always love you.

As she presses the On button, the TV hums to life. An image slowly appears on the screen, showing her husband, Pete. He s seen dancing on a pole, like a Male Stripper only a fat, clumsy, uncoordinated one. This brings a smile to Peg s face.

Aw, he must ve made another dance video for me. She says. How sweet. I am one lucky woman.

She takes a sip of her coffee and keeps looking at the tape. It shows Pete continuing to dance. But now a hot blonde has entered the scene. The blonde approaches him and gives him a big kiss on the lips. He doesn t fight it off. In fact, he pulls her closer, putting both hands on her ass and squeezing it tightly. This causes Peg to spit out her coffee.

WHAT THE HELL? She yells, in her Drill Sergeant voice.

She keeps watching, hoping it s nothing more than a joke. But the kissing continues. And it leads to groping. And before it can lead to anything more, she shuts off the tape. Her eyes begin to well up, as she s in disbelief of what she just saw.

H how could he do this to me? she says. I m I m his wife. I had his children. Doesn t this ring mean anything to him? She looks at the Wedding Ring she bought him, and then takes it off. Well, if it doesn t mean anything to him, then it doesn t mean anything to me.

She throws it on the floor and, to her shock, the diamond shatters into dozens of pieces. She immediately figures out why. Cubic Zirconium. This only enrages her more. THAT BASTARD! He never loved me. All these years, I ve been played the fool. Who knows how long he s been dealing with that slut. That s why he s been rushing off to work lately.

She storms around the house, ready to break anything or anyone in her way. I am so mad at that Bastard, I could just sleep with his best friend Instantly, her thoughts turn to Goofy. But she remembers how blindly loyal of a friendship he has with Pete, and knows he ll tell Pete if that did something together. Which brings her to someone closer.

Or his best friend s son. A wicked, yet seductive smile grows on her face. Once again, thoughts of Max & his Cock inside of her run through her mind. As she walks around the living room, she notices a message left on her answering machine. Pressing the Play button, she listens to it.

Oh, Hey Pete! It s your old pal Goofy. I need a big, huge, ginormous favor from you. The company I m working for is sending me out of town for a few days. I was wondering if you could have Max stay over with your family. Him & PJ could have like a sleepover. Well, gotta run, tonight s dinner s in the oven. A-HYUCK!

A moment later, there s a loud explosion, followed by Goofy s signature scream. Peg shuts off the answering machine, not needing to hear anymore. Oh, there ll be a sleepover, Goofy. She walks towards the window and looks out, to see Max & P.J. riding their skateboards down the street. But I don t think Max will get much sleep.

Later that Night

Peg stands in front of Goofy s house along with Goofy, who s dressed in a business suit and carrying a briefcase. Thanks again for Babysitting Max for me, Peg. Goofy tells her. You sure Pete won t mind?

Don t worry, Goofy. She says. Knowing Pete like I do, he ll never know I m gone.

Whoops! There s my taxi. Gotta run. He waves goodbye as he walks across his lawn to the taxicab waiting at the corner. He opens the door and tosses his briefcase in before looking at the Cabby. To the Airport, Cabby. And step on it. A-HYUCK!

Before Goofy can enter the cab himself, he slips on a puddle and slams the door on his tie. The Cabby, thinking Goofy s in the car, slams on the gas and pulls off, dragging Goofy, yelling and screaming, along the way. Peg just stands there shaking her head and smiling.

What a sweet guy. She says to herself. How he could see himself as friends with Pete I ll never know. She turns around and heads into the house, to see Max playing with his videogame.

Alright, sitter. I don t know what my dad told you, but He turns away from his video game to see that Peg is his babysitter. MRS. P! Y-you re my babysitter.

Yep. For the next few days, it s gonna be just you & me. She says, as she puts her hand on his shoulder. I m gonna head into the kitchen and make us some dinner. She walks off into the kitchen, leaving Max with his videogames.

Aw, man. I didn t know Mrs. Pete would be babysitting me. He thinks. I hope she doesn t try anything tonight. Nah! It was just a one time thing.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Peg is cooking up some soup for Max. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a couple of blue pills. Crumpling them up into almost powder, she then dumps the powder into the soup and stirs it in until it disappears. This should be just enough for my Max. She says, as she stops cooking and slowly pours the soup into a bowl. She takes the bowl and heads back into the living room with Max.

Dinner s served. She says with delight in her voice, before placing the bowl down on the table. Max picks the bowl up and licks his lips.

Thanks, Mrs. P! I m starved! He begins to spoon in the soup into his mouth, scarfing it down as if it was his last meal. Peg just looks on and smiles, happy that her plan is going along well. Max puts down the bowl with the soup half eaten and burps. Great soup, Mrs. P. How d you make it?

Oh, it s just a little family recipe. She says with a giggle. Just some chicken, some potatoes a little Viagra

Max s eyes nearly bug out once he hears Viagra. Already he can feel his cock becoming rock hard. He turns to Peg to say something, but quickly finds her lips smothering his. She leans him back and climbs on top of him, ready to ride him like a mechanical bull. She takes her hand and reaches into his pants to grip his Cock. Suddenly, Max pushes her away & breaks the kiss.

MRS. P! WE CAN T DO THIS! He says. Y-you you got a husband and

I ve got a cheating jerk, that s what I ve got. She says, breaking down into tears. Max moves cautiously closer to her.

What do you mean? He asks.

Pete s been cheating on me. I don t know for how long, but I saw him on tape with another woman. She confesses. I guess that s why he hasn t touched me in so long. I m sorry, Max. I just wanted to feel sexy and I

She doesn t get the chance to finish, as she feels his lips pressed against hers. Max wraps her arms around her and pulls her closer to him. A small tear rolls down Peg s face as she breaks the kiss. I still think you re sexy. Max tells her.

Thank you, Max. She says tenderly, before leaning him over back on his back. She reaches her hand back into his pants, as her colossal love melons press against his chest. She takes off her shirt and unleashes her heavenly tits, revealing she s not even wearing a bra. Slowly, she crawls down his body & slowly pulls down Max s shorts. His cock springs up like a Jack in the Box, as she leans in closer.

This is something I didn t get the chance to do for you, all those months ago. She says, as she takes her breasts and wraps them around the shaft of his Cock. She opens her mouth and slowly drools on the head, lubricating it enough for her to move her breasts. Max lays back and closes his eyes, enjoying this moment as much as he can. She moves her mouth around the head of his rod and gently licks it as she moves her tits up & down along his shaft.

Oh god. It s been so long since I gave on of these. She thinks. I forgot how good this feels.

She begins to get into it, as he pussy begins to moisten with every movement her breasts makes rubbing against his Cock. Her nipples are even starting to get hard. Her eyes are closed as she continues in her motion, making his manhood slicker for entry. After a moment, she looks up and sees Max trembling, ready to blow his load. That s when she stops and crawls up on the couch, closer to Max. She takes off her white spandex pants, revealing that, more surprisingly, she s not wearing any underwear. It seems she was planning this moment from earlier today.

Just like last time, Max. She says, as she climbs onto him, his member nestled right between her ass cheeks. Only this time, you don t have to be gentle. Big momma wants it rough.

She raises herself up just enough to hover over his Cock. She then takes her hand and spreads her love lips, as she guides herself down onto him. A soft squish is heard when he penetrates her. Max grimaces for a moment, but then relaxes, as the feeling of being inside of rushes back into his mind. Peg puts herself all the way down on top of him, shoving his Cock as deep as it can go inside of her. She relishes in the moment.

Oh yes! Oh god, Max. I I think you re even bigger than Pete. She says. Max just grins and blushes, as he face turns red. She grins back at him, then leans forward and kisses him on the lips. She leaves her lips there, as she slowly grinds on his rod. Max quickly follows the rhythm and joins in. He brings his hands up to her chest and caresses her breasts. With his other hand, he grabs a firm hold of her ass and squeezes it. Meanwhile, Peg probes into Max s mouth with her tongue. The two lay on that couch, their mouths together, not saying a word. The only sound that can be heard is flesh smacking against flesh, and the occasional squeaks from the couch.

This lasts for minutes, until Peg begins to feel herself approaching her climax. She breaks the kiss and begins to ride his cock a little rougher than before. Her fingernails run down his shirt, as she tosses her head back and yells.

Oh yes! YES! Oh God I ve wanted to feel this for months. YES! Max begins to feel himself on the verge too, and quickly thinks to pull out.

Mrs. P I think I m gonna come. He says. We better

NO, Max! Keep it in. She says. Don t pull out of me!

But I could get you

JUST DO IT! She orders. Max thinks it wise to follow her orders, not wanting to ruin the moment. A few strokes later, he lets loose his load, shooting everything inside of her.

OH YES! SPRAY IT ALL IN ME! She says, feeling herself being filled up by his semen. She falls to the side of the couch and sits there, as Max pulls out of her, still cumming. He starts to catch his breath as he slides off the couch and sits on the floor, when he looks down and notices he s still hard.

Cool. This Viagra stuff does works. He says, amazed that after all that, he s still ready to go. Peg hears him say that, and forms a grin on her face.

Thank you, God. She thinks to herself. Time for Round 2.

She turns around and sits back on the couch facing Max. Her legs spread wide open to reveal her pussy, just inches away from his face. Don t you wanna dive back in? She says seductively, as she motions her finger for him to come closer. Max is a little hesitant about it.

Maybe I should get a Condom first before She kisses him, stopping him from continuing. She picks him up and pulls him closer, making sure not to break the kiss. His rod is now the one inches away from her pussy. And he no longer hesitates to stick it back into her. This time, Peg grimaces a little, but then welcomes in his large log. She breaks the kiss and wraps her legs around him, wanting him to push deeper.

Yes, Max! YES! Just like that! Don t stop! He pushes deeper inside of her with each stroke, as he switches his focus from her face to her breasts. He buries his head within her luscious rack and begins to suck on her nipple. Peg takes her hand and places it on the back of his head, wanting him to stay there.

Oh god Max. Keep sucking them. Oh, that feels so good. She says, as she bites her bottom lip. Max continues to pound her love box mercilessly. His balls are now smacking against her at a rapid pace, and she feels herself on the verge again.

Oh shit. YES! I I I LOVE YOU, MAX! Her eyes widen in shock, as she just realized what s come out of her mouth. A rush of fear passes through her heart, as she looks down at him to see how he takes it. I love you, too Mrs. P! He says between poundings, much to her amazement. A smile forms on her face, and a tear runs from her eye down her cheek.

She grits her teeth, then lets out a primal scream as she hits her orgasm. Max hits his at the same time, and lets loose another load inside of her. This one larger than the last, as he fills her up like a firehose. Max, feeling a little exhausted, pulls out of her and falls to the floor.

Peg sits there for a minute, basking in the glow. It s been so long since she s had wild, uninhibited sex that she almost forgot how it felt. To her, it s almost like it s addicting. She looks down at Max, who s now asleep on the floor, with a huge grin on his face. She lies down on the couch and grabs the remote, changing the channel.

Goodnight, my love. She says as she looks down at Max. You re a better man than Pete will ever be.

2 Months Later

It s early morning back at the home of the Pete s. Peg is in the bathroom face down in the toilet calling Ralph. Pete, as usual, is lying on the bed in his underwear, flipping through channels on the TV.

Heh, I warned you not to have those Peanut Butter, Pickles & Banana sandwiches, Peg. He says. She doesn t answer; instead she just throws up again into the bowl. Pete rolls over and gets up from his bed. I ll be downstairs getting ready for work if you need me.

He walks out of the room, just as Peg walks back in, wearing a robe. She wipes her mouth and walks over to the bed. Damn morning sickness. She says as she walks past the bed and over to the window. Go ahead, Pete. Keep making that money. Because when the time s right, I ll take you for all you got. She opens her robe and places her hand on her growing belly. She s 2 months pregnant.

She looks out of it and sees Max playing basketball with P.J. She smiles down at them. And then I ll leave you for a real man. 


End file.
